Milagro de Amor
by Bella-Jaze
Summary: Disclaimer: Este OS ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Sol de Medianoche" Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la idea surgió de la petición de mi AI, la trama es de mi autoría.


**_Milagro de Amor_**

Disclaimer: Este OS ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Sol de Medianoche" Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la idea surgió de la petición de mi AI, la trama es de mi autoría.

**Luisa Tatis Weasley**** ¡Eres mi "Amiga Invisible"! **

**Espero que este OS sea de tu agrado**

* * *

><p><em>Summary<em>

Carlisle Anthony Cullen y Esme Anne Platt siempre habían estado destinados a estar juntos; su amor era visible para todos los que los conocían y convivían con ellos. Desde que se conocieron cuando él tenía dieciocho y ella diecisiete se volvieron inseparables. Lo que ya todos presagiaban sucedió cuatro años después de conocerse. Ambos se casaron en una ceremonia inolvidable y emprendieron una nueva vida juntos.

Pero cinco años ya habían pasado desde su matrimonio y su hogar se sentía vacío. Les hacía falta un bebé. Un hijo del amor que se profesaban era para ellos el mayor anhelo.

El primer año de casados estuvieron intentando concebir a ese pequeño, pero el milagro no ocurría. Carlisle animaba a Esme para que no perdiera la fe en que pronto tendrían a su hijo. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo ella se sumía en una depresión enorme al no poder darle a Carlisle un hijo. Él le decía que los hijos ya vendrían y si no lo hacían no era ningún problema, pues ambos serían felices juntos.

Pero Esme se negaba a aceptarlo. Ella necesitaba tener un hijo, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Como cada mañana, Carlisle se despertó temprano para acudir a su trabajo, él era contador en una empresa de bienes raíces del lugar en el que vivían, Seattle. Pronto se metió a la ducha para disfrutar de un relajante baño antes de comenzar el día.

Una vez estuvo listo, ya vestido y arreglado, salió de su habitación para dirigirse hacia la cocina donde Esme, su esposa desde hace cinco años, lo esperaba con una sonrisa, que no le llegaba a los ojos, y su desayuno listo.

—Buenos días, cariño.

—Buenos días.

Ese era su saludo, las únicas palabras que cruzaban desde dos meses atrás. Todo porque ella estaba sumida en una depresión de la que él no la podía ayudar a salir.

El psicólogo le dijo que el caso de Esme no era grave, que simplemente quería ser madre, y que hablara con ella para que no se desesperara. Pero ella estaba decidida a tener un bebé pronto y no hacía caso de las palabras ni de su esposo ni de su psicólogo.

Carlisle ya no quería ver sufrir a Esme, pero ella no ponía de su parte para mejorar. Incluso el gineco-obstetra al que habían asistido para comprobar la fertilidad de ambos les había recomendado paciencia, pues ambos estaban perfectamente bien para tener un hijo.

Carlisle terminó su desayuno en silencio, levantó sus platos de la mesa y los dejó en el fregadero, antes de salir de su casa regresó a la cocina y depositó un tierno beso en la frente de Esme. Quería hacerla sentir querida.

—Que tengas un buen día, nos vemos para comer— se despidió de ella.

Esme no contestó. Sabía que si le contestaba iba a revelar su secreto. Pues ahora, tras cinco años de intentos, su milagro al fin había sucedido, pero sabía que no debía decirle nada a Carlisle hasta que estuviera segura de que su bebé se quedaría con ellos.

Carlisle no sabía, pero en el primer año de matrimonio ella perdió un bebé durante el primer mes de gestación; lo perdió sin siquiera saber que estaba embarazada.

No tenía síntomas de embarazo y su regla había llegado aquel día, pero no era su periodo el que ocasionaba el sangrado.

Ese día había sentido un dolor horrible en el vientre y lo atribuyó, por un rato, a los cólicos, pero después de tomarse un analgésico y aun así permanecer adolorida decidió ir al hospital.

Ahí un medico la valoró y descubrió un embrión de apenas unas semanas que yacía muerto en su interior. De modo que tuvieron que practicarle un aborto inmediato porque si no sacaban los restos del embrión ella podía sufrir las consecuencias.

Esme sufrió con esa noticia, pero decidió ser fuerte por Carlisle. Él sufriría tanto como ella si se enteraba de su situación y quería evitarle ese dolor.

Por eso, ahora que tenía un mes y medio, quería esperar para decirle a Carlisle que iban a ser padres. Ella tenía miedo de perder a su bebé otra vez, por lo que evitaba hacer esfuerzos innecesarios.

A la mitad del segundo mes de su embarazo, Esme comenzó a relajarse más, pues el peligro estaba por pasar, y ella cada día se sentía más ansiosa de que eso ocurriera, quería compartir con Carlisle la experiencia de su embarazo, quería que fuera él quien le sostuviera el cabello cuando vomitaba, quería que le hablara a su pequeño o pequeña.

Esa tarde estaba caminando por el parque, había ido a comprar un par de zapatitos blancos para su bebé, pues quería decirle ya la noticia a Carlisle, no soportaría callar su secreto por mucho más tiempo.

Pero en el camino a su casa, antes de salir del parque, un mareo la tomó por sorpresa y antes de caer sentada en una banca escuchó la voz familiar de su esposo llamándola, pero el mareo nubló su conciencia y se desmayó.

Carlisle se sorprendió al ver a su esposa en el parque y más con una bolsa de una tienda para bebés en la mano. Pero olvidó todo cuando la vio llevar la mano que tenía desocupada a su frente y con la otra sostenerse de la banca más cercana a ella.

— ¡Esme!— gritó cuando la vio caer sentada en la banca.

Corrió hasta ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, comprobó sus signos vitales y al ver que su pulso era constante llamó a una ambulancia.

Cuando Esme despertó se sintió desubicada, la habitación en la que estaba era blanca y desprendía un olor desagradable a desinfectante y cloro. Se tensó al comprender que estaba en un hospital, sus manos volaron a su vientre instintivamente.

— ¿Lo sabías?— le preguntó Carlisle.

Esme volteó enseguida hacia su lado derecho, donde en un sillón y con expresión contrariada se encontraba su esposo. Pero Esme no contestó, únicamente le rehuyó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?!— Le reclamó Carlisle enojado — ¡He pasado meses creyendo que aún estabas deprimida!... ¿Por qué ocultarme esto?— preguntó un poco más calmado.

—Porque no quería darte falsas esperanzas, quería decírtelo hasta saber que no corría peligro— explicó Esme, pero Carlisle no le encontraba sentido a sus palabras

— ¿Por qué iba a correr peligro?

—Porque antes ya había sucedido— contestó Esme y su llanto comenzó.

En su mente se reprodujeron las imágenes y los sonidos del día en que perdió a su primer bebé y eso la hizo estremecer, aún no sabía en qué condiciones se encontraba su hijo.

Carlisle la abrazó al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de su esposa, y su llanto contenido salir de donde estaba recluido.

—Cuando teníamos poco más de un año de casados estuve embarazada y lo perdí, por eso tenía miedo de decirte ahora.

Entonces Carlisle comprendió su desesperación por ser madre, comprendió las sonrisas a medias que le brindaba, entendió que su amada tenía miedo, un miedo justificado que la había llevado a deprimirse y después a guardar su nuevo embarazo en secreto.

Carlisle animó a Esme para que le contara como había sucedido la perdida de ese bebé, pero ella se negaba a hacerlo sin antes saber si este nuevo bebé estaba bien. Él le aseguró que solo había sido un desmayo y que su bebé estaba en perfectas condiciones. Entonces, más tranquila, ella relató la experiencia que vivió con el primer embarazo.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Yo pude haber estado contigo, no tenías que guardarlo para ti, juntos hubiéramos hecho lo posible por salir adelante y superar eso.

—Porque no quería que tu vivieras ese dolor tan grande de saber que tu hijo había muerto sin siquiera llegar a conocer lo que era la vida… quería evitarte ese dolor, ahora sé que hice mal, perdón.

—No hay nada que perdonar, siento la pérdida de ese bebé, pero todo sucede por algún motivo, tal vez no estábamos listos para ser padres y ahora ese angelito nos cuida desde donde quiera que esté.

Después de que Carlisle se enterara del embarazo, la felicidad volvió al matrimonio Cullen, ambos estaban felices de saber que su hijo estaba sano, fuerte y creciendo en el vientre de su madre.

En el tercer mes fue la primera ocasión en la que Carlisle lo vio. Y desde ese momento lo amó. Lo amaba cuando se enteró de su existencia, pero era como una idea vaga y sin justificar del todo; por lo que fue hasta que lo vio en la pantalla del consultorio cuando su amor se fortaleció.

Para el cuarto mes, el vientre de Esme ya era prominente y podía distinguirse a simple vista. A ella no le importaba engordar o quedar con estrías, lo que ella más anhelaba era que su bebé naciera sano y poder verlo crecer.

En ese mes supieron el sexo de su bebé. Sería un niño.

Carlisle estaba emocionado con la idea de tener un pequeño niño, aunque secretamente esperaba que fuera una niña que se pareciera a Esme, pero aun sabiendo que era un niño, estaba feliz con el solo hecho de ser padre. Esa dicha nada ni nadie se la arrebatarían.

Esme, por su parte, estaba rebosante de alegría por saber que su pequeño sería un varón e inmediatamente buscó la forma de acondicionar una de las dos recamaras sobrantes que habían en la casa para que su hijo tuviera una habitación propia.

Así los dos meses siguientes, Esme se la pasó pintando, decorando y tejiendo algunas cosas para su hijo.

Las paredes del cuarto quedaron pintadas en dos tonos, azul cielo y blanco, así como los muebles blancos quedaron dispersos en forma armoniosa con el espacio que debían ocupar dentro de la habitación.

Las prendas que Esme tejía eran todo un espectáculo digno de observarse, incluso Carlisle había llegado a reprimir una sonrisa al verla tan concentrada en la tarea que había dejado más grande una manga que la otra. Esme era una novata con las agujas, y las primeras prendas que logró hacer fueron un par de pantaloncitos blancos y verdes que quedaron con una pierna más larga que la otra.

Esa tarde Carlisle llegó temprano a casa con la esperanza de encontrar a su mujer despierta, pues últimamente cuando llegaba, ella se encontraba sentada en la mecedora de su recamara… pero dormida.

— ¿Esme? Estoy en casa cariño— anunció desde la puerta.

Aflojó el nudo de su corbata gris y dejó su portafolio en el estante de la entrada junto con su gran gabardina negra.

No recibió respuesta alguna, así que inmediatamente fue a su habitación, donde su esposa seguramente dormía. Pero su sorpresa fue encontrarla, esta vez, despierta y con un libro en la mano.

Con pasos silenciosos se acercó hasta ella y depositó un beso en el tope de su cabeza. Esme, sorprendida, levantó la vista de su libro para toparse con los ojos azules de Carlisle que la observaba con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué lees, amor?— preguntó él

—Es un libro sobre bebés que me encontré cuando venía del supermercado.

— ¿A sí? ¿Y qué dice que debemos hacer con nuestro pequeño retoño?— bromeó colocando una mano sobre el abultado vientre de su esposa.

—Dice que los primeros meses no nos dejará dormir, se despertará cada tres horas para comer.

—Ya quiero llegar al trabajo con ojeras— rió Carlisle — ¿Qué más dice?

—Bueno… vienen algunos nombres para bebé.

— ¿Te gusta alguno?

—A mí me gusta Carlisle Anthony, como tú.

— ¿Por qué no cambiamos "Carlisle" por "Edward"? Era el nombre de tu padre.

— ¿Estás seguro? Es nuestro primer hijo… después de todo.

—Estoy muy seguro.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, me gusta.

En ese momento, como Carlisle aún tenía una de sus manos sobre el vientre de su esposa, sintió como su hijo le lanzaba una tímida patada, que ellos interpretaron como que a su pequeño también le agradaba el nombre elegido para él.

—Tranquila cariño, Edward pronto estará con nosotros.

Carlisle trataba de calmar a su esposa, ella estaba muy nerviosa porque ya habían pasado diez horas desde que había roto aguas y su cuerpo no dilataba lo suficiente para que naciera su hijo, por lo que su médico había sugerido una cesárea de emergencia para evitar así el sufrimiento fetal.

Esme había estado muy nerviosa de que algo malo le sucediera a su hijo, por lo que sin rechistar aceptó que le practicaran la cesárea.

Pero Carlisle se había mantenido a su lado todo ese tiempo, únicamente se separó de ella unos breves instantes para que se colocara la ropa para entrar al quirófano con ella. Carlisle era su fuerza, su ánimo para soportar aquellos minutos de angustia y de dolor.

Y de esa manera, quince minutos más tarde el quirófano se inundaba de un llanto hermoso, un llanto que significaba vida, una nueva vida había llegado al mundo aquel día de Junio. Edward Anthony Cullen llegaba a las vidas de Carlisle y Esme para formar una pequeña pero hermosa familia.

El bebé era todo un muñequito, con su matita de cabellos cobres tan parecidos a los de su madre, pero indomables desde el momento de su nacimiento, sus ojitos eran aun de un tono indefinido como en todos los recién nacidos, pero tenían el rastro de un tono verdoso, igual que su madre, pero la piel blanca de Carlisle predominaba en él, al igual que sus facciones infantiles.

Sin duda sería un niño hermoso.

Los primeros meses de Edward en la casa con sus padres fueron toda una travesía, el pequeño, a pesar de ser muy tranquilo despertarse únicamente por hambre o porque su pañal estuviera sucio, daba gran trabajo a sus padres que al ser primerizos no sabían cómo tratar a un bebé.

El primer pañal lo cambió Carlisle, fue en el hospital, mientras Esme dormía después de haber amamantado a su pequeño.

El bebé estaba boca abajo y se quejaba continuamente, por lo que Carlisle optó por revisar su pañal ya que había comido recientemente. Y en efecto, era el pañal lo que incomodaba al niño.

Así que, tomando valor, Carlisle acercó la cunita al sillón donde estaba la pañalera con todo lo necesario para cambial al bebé. Tomó un pañal y lo colocó a lado del cuerpo de su hijo.

Él nunca había cambiado un pañal y Esme no estaba disponible para ayudarlo.

Así que se le hizo fácil siguiendo las instrucciones que venían en el envoltorio de los pañales. Con algunas equivocaciones lo logró.

Pero había un pequeño detalle.

Su bebé había permanecido boca abajo durante el cambio de pañal, por lo que había colocado al revés el pañal.

Así que con extremo cuidado volvió a quitar el pañal limpio, lo extendió debajo de su hijo y lo tomó en brazos; pero ojalá le hubiera dejado el pañal puesto antes de voltearlo.

El pequeño Edward, al sentir frio, soltó un chorrito de orín encima de la camisa de su padre.

Carlisle obviamente lo vio y lo sintió, así que depositó a su hijo en la cuna y le colocó el pañal, ahora en forma correcta.

Pero en su camisa seguía habiendo una mancha y no podría salir del hospital sin camisa. Así que se la quitó y fue al baño para intentar lavarla.

Lo consiguió, pero ahora su camisa estaba más que húmeda y no le quedó otra opción más que colocarse el sweater que tanta comezón le provocaba y que no sabía por qué había utilizado ese día.

Más tarde, Esme despertó y al ver a su marido rascándose por todo el torso frunció el ceño.

Carlisle al ver la confusión en los ojos de su esposa, procedió a contarle su hazaña con los pañales y su pequeño hijo; Esme soltó algunas risitas ante el relato de su marido.

—Me hubiera gustado ver eso— le sonrió ella —No me cabe la menor duda de que serás un gran padre para Edward.

—Ambos trataremos de ser los mejores padres para nuestro hijo.

—No le fallaremos a nuestro milagro de amor.


End file.
